All Gone Wrong. Part onw
by Jadeice2001
Summary: Mimi goes back to Japan for a bit. Shes staying with Jyou, but Yama has fallen madly in love with her, and doesn't say a thing. On the other hand, Mimi loves Jyou... Mild Swearing


my 30th fic! And its Mimato or Jyoumi for ya'll!! Its kinda a songfic... kinda not! It based around Californacation.   
~ Jade-Chan  
================================================================================================  
Californacation  
Mimi brushed her pink fro. She mubbled from the pain because she didn't wash t beforer she went to bed.  
"Ouch! Ow! Damn!" She would chant. "My stupid fro. I need a new hairdo. Yeah! To charm Jyou!" she dreamlingly bushed out her tated fro, with sweet dreams of her and Jyou at the beach.   
The phone was ringing long distance. She looked at the Caller ID on her cordless.  
"Oh, its Ishida!" She turned on the phone. "Hi Yama!" She said. pulling another tat.  
"Hey, Mimi," He said, "You're coming up this weekend, right?" He said.   
"Yeah, Why?" He didn't answer right away. She heard his wonderful Bass sound. It was low and sexy. She hummed low to match the pitch of his Guitar. She turned her phone on to speaker, and turned on the water tap.   
"Mimi, are you going to take a shower?" Yama asked.  
"No," She said between goulps of water. She turned off the tap, and contued listing to Yama's sexy sound. She hummed some more, turning on her curler. Yama stoped.  
"Yamato?" She never called him by his full name. She hear him moving around, and then some dails turning. He began to play Californacation. They began to sing, but Yama's voice set off to hear Mimi's beautiful Saprano/Alto voice. She wasn't high-pitched, and she wasn't low pitched.  
"Dream of --cation. Oh, a beep. I'll be right back on Yama," Mimi said pressing a butten to the next line.  
"Mimi?" I voice said fast, and Mimi melted.  
"Jyou..." she said dreamlingy, but stopped. She talked to Jyou for two hours last night. "..I've got Yama on the other line, and I meet up with you in Japan later?"   
"Mimi, I won't be in Japan! I'll be taking tests, sorry, I'll see you some other time," He hung up, Mimi changed back to the line with Yama.  
"Sorry, it was Jyou," She said. Yama was playing over Californacation.  
"Dream of Californacation. Dream of Californacation," She repeted well someone picked up the phone.  
"Mimi dear, I need to use the phone, and you need to get ready for your flight," It was Mimi's dad.  
"Oh, OK Daddy..." He hung up the phone.  
"Bye, Yamato..." She said.  
"Bye, Mimi..."   
  
"NOW LANDING AT O.I.A.P. ODAIBA INTR. AIRPORT!" The voice was booming. Mimi walked off wearing her cowboy hat and a pink shirt with a black skirt. Yama was standing there.   
"Hi Mimi," he said slowly.  
"Hi, Yama..." She trailed off, taking a deep breath of Japanese air. Something was different about it. It felt more like home. She exhailed  
"C'mon. I'll drop you off at Jyou's. Or do you want to go around town for a while?" He asked.   
"Lets go see Japan! We can just drop by Jyou's so I can drop off my bags.   
Matt drove his car into the parking lot, andd Mimi hopped right out, ran up some stairs, unlocked a door, and really just tossed her bags in, and ran right back down.  
"Its time to rock!" She turned up the car radio to Calfornacation.   
"Dream of Calfornacation!" They sang, and began trying to yell over each others voice. Yama easily won.   
"Too many conserts!" He joked.  
"I haven't sang in the longest time. My voice needs some tuning," Yama loved her voice with a passion. He wanted to be Jyou.  
"Mimi, I've got an idea!" He sharply turned around a corner setting off peoples horns. He pulled into a parking lot to the consert center.  
"Oh, Yama, I couldn't!" He began to pull her.  
"We're setting up, they need a voice to help tune the speakers!" They pulled up. And Yamato grabbed Mimi's arm. "C'mon. Don't be a bad sport!" He said, making a puppy face.  
"Oh... fine..." Mimi grabbed a mic, and Yama greeted the other members of his band.  
"Who's the chicka?" One asked.  
"Pink hair?" Another said.  
"Nice ass," the last one said, and made Yama sweatdrop. Mimi hooked up the mic, and blow into it lightly, and ajusted the volume. A man put in the music for Don't Speak.  
"You and me," she began, and all the chins droped. "use to be best friends..." she trailed off. "I don't really know this song that well," she explained. A tech man gave her thumb up ad tossed in another tape. Stan, but quicly tossed it out. But Mimi sang the first part anhow.  
"My tea's gone cold I'm wondering why I..  
got out of bed at all  
The morning rain clouds up my window..  
and I can't see at all  
And even if I could it'll all be gray,  
but your picture on my wall  
It reminds me, that it's not so bad,  
it's not so bad..." Mimi hummed.  
"Is she free?" the drummer asked.  
"Not anymore!" The other Guitar man said pushing them aside.  
"Shes going out with a senior," Yama said slowly. That way he could get her, and wouldn't have be all lovely dovey. "Shes even staying with him," Yama finished, and sighed. Well, half of it was true. He loved Mimi, and was stay with Jyou. He knew the Drummer was going to say one thing...  
"I bet theres going to be some steam, if you know what I mean," This made Yama VERY mad.   
"You're sick!" He yelled.  
"Just 'cause shes pretty doesn't mean shes a slut! Shes has feelings, you ass!" He punched him down to the ground. Mimi walked right over.  
"So you think I'm a Slut, ass?" She kneed him in the balls. He fell to the ground.   
"See Derek?" Yama asked, and hald Mimi's arm, and they walked back to Yama's car.   
  
Later that night, at Jyou's...  
Jyou walked in at about nine, Mimi just back with Yama, as she closed the door, Jyou pushed it open. He looked beat.  
"Hey Jyou!" She hugged him tight, and he hugged her tight right back.  
"Hey Mimies, I've missed you," He called her Mimies 24/7 now.   
"So had a big test today?" She asked, sitting back down on the couch.  
"Two, so I don't have one tomorrow. Hey, I was thinking, wanna go to the beach?" He asked. It was her dream. She thought about Jyou without a shirt, and melted.  
"Sure, I think I brought a Biniki!" she said opening her bag. This time Jyou melted with his dreams of Mimi in her biniki, on the beach tanning.   
  
The next day...  
It was nine o'clock. They had just woke up. Mimi's hair wasn't so pretty in the morning. Jyou had siped a bit of coffee, and opened the newspaper.  
"you gotta be kiddin!" Mimi said, sitting now.  
"What?" Jyou didn't understand what she meant.  
"Coffee, newpaper? If I wanted that I'd stay in America. Come on! Lets have some fun!"   
"Wha?!?" Jyou took it the wrong way.  
"Lets go down to the beach. Remember last night? You asked me if I wanted to go, I said yes. So c'mon! lets get going!"  
Mimi and Jyou packed they're bags, and headed to the beach. When Mimi was tanning, anf Jyou was swimming, Yama walked up with Jun hot on his heals.   
"Mimi!" he said suprised.  
"Hi Yamato, hi, uh... person," Mimi said waving off Jun.  
"The names Jun!" She said madly.  
"OK prun, bye!" Jun flamed up.  
"Its Jun!" She yelled.  
"I know you look like a prun, now see ya later!" Jun walked off very pissed, and Jyou walked up.  
"Hey Yama," he said bluntly.  
"Oh, Jyou," He said, also bluntly. And they stared at each other.  
"I'm hanging with Mimi," Jyou said, pushing Yama away.  
"Huh....?" Mimi was lost. But Yama pushed right back, and a fight broke out. And Jun tipped Mimi outta her tanning chair...  
  
To be contued!   
  
~Jade-Chan!!!  



End file.
